Sick enough to die
by paopaonim
Summary: Sisi rasional Yoongi, kalah hanya karena seorang Park Jimin. MinYoon. MinGa. BxB YAOI BTS


Sick enough to die

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

,

,

.

.

.

 _I found the way to let you leave  
I never really had it coming  
I can't believe the sight of you  
I want you to stay away from my heart_

Banyak hal yang menjadi alasan orang frustasi karena patah hati. Bahkan ada yang sampai bunuh diri. Semua tergantung dengan pribadi masing masing. Ada yang karena terlalu mencintai pasangannya dan akhirnya bunuh diri karena di selingkuhi, atau bunuh diri karena ditinggal pergi. Atau mungkin bunuh diri karena di tinggal mati. Ke frustasian karena hal itu biasanya berakhir dengan kehilangan kewarasan atau kematian. Padahal Tuhan punya rencana lain untuk mereka, namun mereka malah melakukan hal yang berdosa itu.

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi adalah orang paling rasional yang dikenal Jungkook dan sahabat sahabatnya. Paling rasional pertama lalu disusul Namjoon dan Seokjin. Semua orang tahu itu, dan karena hal itu juga, Yoongi di tunjuk menjadi Pembina Senat ketika dia lengser dari kursi jabatannya. Dengan tangan dinginnya, semua kegiatan senat ketika dia menjabat sebagai ketua senat berjalan dengan rapih dan sukses.

Namun semua sahabat sahabatnya tidak menyangka bahwa Yoongi akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Dengan sengaja membakar rumahnya. Gila memang. Semua sahabatnya mengakui itu. Min Yoongi membakar rumahnya dan bunuh diri dengan cara laknat seperti itu hanya kerena Park Jimin. Kekasih bocahnya. Si buntelan mochi dengan kotak kotak di perutnya.

Seokjin si tetua dari kelompok mereka tidak percaya awalnya. Namun ketika melihat mayat Yoongi. Dia akhirnya percaya bahwa ke rasionalan Yoongi sudah hilang karena Park Jimin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yoongi akan seperti ini" kata Seokjin, ketika ia dan yang lain sedang berkumpul

"Kita semua tahu betapa cintanya Yoongi hyung pada Jimin" kata Hoseok. Mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Hoseok. Semua orang tahu, di balik ke tsunderean Yoongi pada Jimin, Yoongi sangat mencintai Jimin. Jimin memang bukan cinta pertama Yoongi namun Jimin adalah pacar pertama Yoongi sekaligus cinta terakhir Yoongi.

"Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka Yoongi hyung akan bunuh diri seperti itu" Kata Namjoon merenung. Taehyung menghela nafas

"mereka pasangan gila" kata TAehyung. Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalian semua pasangan gila" kata Hoseok. Mereka tersenyum sedikit.

"Tapi mereka juga gila. Jimin bunuh diri karena cemburu dan bodohnya dia bunuh diri di kamar mandi. Yoongi hyung merasa bersalah dan akhirnya ikutan bunuh diri" kata Namjoon.

"sick enough to die" kata Jungkook lagi. Semua memandang Jungkook

"Jimin hyung sangat cinta pada Yoongi hyung. di balik semua kelakuan konyol Jimin hyung ada cinta yangbesar untuk Yoongi hyung. Jimin hyung salah paham dan cemburu, lalu karena pikirannya sudah kalap, dia bunuh diri. Jimin hyung pikir Yoongi hyung mempermainkannya. Dan itu rasanya cukup sakit untuk mati, jadilah dia bunuh diri. Jimin hyung sakit." kaat Jungkook.

"kookie"panggil Seokjin. Mereka terdiam, mereka tahu pasangan MinYoon memang cukup dekat dengan Jungkook.

"Lalu Yoongi hyung merasa bersalah. Juga merasa kehilangan. Kehilangan itu sakit kan hyungdeul. Seperti Kookie kehilangan bunbun, seperti kita kehilangan orang tua kita. Di balik sikap Yoongi hyung yang dingin, Yoongi hyung menyimpan impian besar pada hubungannya dan Jimin hyung. tapi semua kandas ketika Jimin hyung bunuh diri dan belum lagi bunuh diri karena salah paham dank arena Yoongi hyung sendiri. Jadi Kookie rasa sisi rasional Yoongi hyung sudah tertutup dengan perasaan bersalah Yoongi hyung dan ras acinta Yoongi hyung/" kata Jungkook. Mereka terdiam. Memang betul apa yang dikatakan Jungkook. Mereka tahu betapa cintanya Yoongi pada Jimin. Yoongi susah jatuh cinta dan sekali jatuh cinta memang dia kaan sangat sayang dengan orangitu. Mungkin karena Jimin dan Yoongi lebih lama dekat jadilah seperti itu. Padahal waktu tahu jika Juhyeon, cinta pertamanya memiliki kekasih, Yoongi tidak sampai bunuh diri seperti itu dan tidak se frustasi ketika Jimin pergi.

 _Jimin menghela nafasnya, beberapa hari ini, Yoongi kekasihnya memangsulit untuk di hubungi, Jimin rindu sekali dengan Yoongi. memang beberapa waktu ini, hubungan mereka seperti berjarak, Yoongi berkalikali menolak untuk bertemu, jika Jimin ingin ke apartemen Yoongi, Yoongi pasti ada saja alasannya. Jimin berguling guling bosan di apartemennya, dia melihat jam dan segera mengambil jaketnya_

" _mungkin Yoongi hyung belum tidur" gumamnya. Berhubung masih jam Sembilan sudah rindu dengan kekasih gulanya itu. Jadi jimin segera pergi ke rumah kekasih gulanya itu dengan mobil kesayangannya._

 _Setengah jam kemudian, Jimin sudah sampai di lift gedung apartemen kekaishnya itu. Dengan langkah santai dan bersiul menyanyikan lagu BTS Jimin keluar dari lift menuju kamar kekasihnya, namun seketika langkahnya berhenti dan Jimin bersembunyi sedikit di pinggir. Di sana, ada Yoongi dan Juhyeon, yang Jimin tau sebagai cinta pertama Yoongi dan disana Yoongi dan Juhyeon berpelukan dan Juhyeon mencium kening Yoongi. Jimin terdiam. Baru saja Jimin akan melangkah pergi tapi Handphonenya berbuni_

' _I need you girl wae…'_

 _JImin mengumpat, dan menoleh pada Yoongi dan Juhyeon. Disana Yoongi kaget melihat kekasihnya disana_

" _jimin," Panggilnya sambil melangkah ingin mendekati Jimin._

" _Jangan mendekat hyung!" kata Jimin. Yoongi berhenti. Yoongi tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini Jimin membentak Yoongi. biasanya Jimin akan berbicara baik aik pada Yoongi atau menunggu sampai Yoongi tidak emosi baru mereka berbicara._

" _jimin, aku-" belum selesai Yoongibicara Jimin sudah pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Yoongi mengejar Jimin, namun karena Jimin yang lebih sering olahraga di banding Yoongi, Yoongi kalah cepat dengan Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi galau. Sudah lima hari dia menghubungi Jimin dan Jimin tidak menjawab panggilannya. Seokjin dan Jungkook hanya menatap Yoongi prihatin_

" _Sudah sugar, Jimin hanya salah paham" kata Seokjin menenangkan_

" _iya hyung, nanti hyung bisa ke apartemen Jimin hyung dan menjelaskan pada Jimin hyung" kata Jungkook. Yoongi masih termenung sedih. Jungkook dan Seokjin memeluknya_

" _Tapi ini sudah lima hari" kata Yoongi lagi sedih. Jungkook dan Seokjin memandang Yoongi prihatin. Pasangan ini memang tidak pernah bertemgkar lebih dari 2 hari. Paling lama dua hari dan Jimin akan menghampiri Yoongi dengan cengiran bodohnya dan seember es krim vanilla kesukaan Yoongi, dan juga jangan lupakan sekotak besar cheese cake favorit Yoongi._

" _Kami tidak bisa menghubungi Jimin" kata Taehyung yang baru saja datang menghampiri Jungkook, Yoongi dan Seokjin bersama dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon._

" _ya, kami ke apartemennya dan dia tidak membukakan pintu" kata Hoseok. Yoongi memandang Taehyung dan Hoseok_

" _Jimin tidak membuka pintu sama sekali?" tanya Yoongi. Mereka menggeleng_

" _nanti kita bersama sama ke tempat Jimin. Tidak biasanya dia begini" kata Namjoon_

" _perasaanku tidak enak" kata jungkook. Mereka memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan khawathir. Karena Jungkook yang paling peka di antara mereka semua. Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook menenangkan_

" _Semua akan baik baik saja. Jangan berfikiran buruk" Kata Seokjin menenangkan mereka semua._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah makan siang, mereka ber enam pergi ke rumah Jimin. Hanya Yoongi yang tahu password apartmen Jimin jadi Yoongi membuka pintu apartemen Jimin. Tapi apartemen Jimin sepi, ruang tamu berantakan dan sisanya biasa saja. Akhirnya mereka menghampiri kamar Jimin, tapi tidak ada apa apa, Jimin tidak ada, tapi ada suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi. Dan lagi, di depan kamar mandi jimin juga sudah mulai banjir. Namjoon menghampiri kamar mandi Jimin dan membukanya, dia segera membanting pintu melihat sahabatnya berada di bathcup dengan hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos putih tipis, belum lagi Jimin tidak sadarkan diri dan wajahnya sangat pucat dan mulai membiru._

 _Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan segera masuk membantu Namjoon mengangkat Jimin dan mematikan air keran. Yoongi, Seokjin da Jungkook terdiam melihatnya_

" _jimin" lirih Yoongi. lalu semua pandangan Yoongi gelap, dan sebelumnya dia hanya mendengar Seokjin dan Jungkook yang meneriakkan namanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hari ini hari pemakaman Jimin. Tapi Yoongi tidak mau hadir. Setelah acara tutup peti, Yoongi mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak keluar keluar hingga sekarang. Seokjin dan Jungkook serta yang lainnya tidak menyerah membujuk Yoongi supaya makan dan keluar dari kamar, tapi memang Yoongi dasranya batu, jadilah Yoongi hanya diam mengabaikan mereka._

 _Sementara itu di kamarnya, Yoongi hanya memandangi buku yang berisi foto foto dan tulisannya tentang kenangannya dengan Jimin. Walaupun sekakan tidak peduli dan seakan hanya memepermiankan Jimin, Yoongi sebenarnya sayang dengan Jimin. Dia memang tsundere menyembunyikan semua nya dengan sifat juteknya, namun ada kalanya, Yoongi berubah menjadi kucing manis di hadapan Jimin. Dengan sifat imut nan menggemaskan dan juga manjanya pada Jimin._

" _Jimin, hiks"isaknya sambil mengusap foto candid Jimin yang ia ambi saat mereka sedang berlibur di Jeju._

" _jimin jimin jimin hiks, mian, hiks" isak Yoongi. Yoongi menutup matanya dan menangis keras, membua Seokjin dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan dan menggeleng. Lalu mereka keluar dari apartemen Yoongi untuk menghadiri acara pemakaman Jimin._

 _._

 _._

 _Pulang dari acara pemakaman Jimin, mereka kembali ke rumah masing masing dan berkumpul lagi di café tempat mereka berkumpul untuk makan dan juga mereka berencana kembali lagi ke rumah Yoongi._

" _Bagaimana kalau Yoongi hyung tidak mau keluar juga" kata Hoseok sedih sambil mengaduk aduk jus strawberrynya._

" _Apa kita dobrak saja ya pintu nya?" kata Taehyung. Seokjin menggeleng_

" _Nanti Yoongi bisa marah" kata Seokjin. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui_

" _iya juga ya" kata mereka. Baru saja mereka melanjutkan makan mereka, mereka dikejutkan dengan berita di tv_

'… _Api yang menyala sudah di padamakan, dan hanya tiga lantai yang tersambar atas kebakaran tersebut, namun gedung apartemen pun rubuh. setelah api padam dan diselidiki, kamar nomor 520 dengan pemilik atas nama Min Yoongi disana terdpaat bau bensin yang menyengat dan di sana yang berisi kerusakan parah. Jasad Min Yoongi sudah di temui dengan keadaan yang-…'_

" _Y-Yoongi hyung" lirih Jungkook dan langsung keluar dari café. Namjoon segera membayar makanan mereka dan segera berlari mengikuti teman temannya._

 _._

 _._

" _Yoongi hyung Yoongi hyung" kata Jungkook mencoba menerobos garis polisi._

" _hey hey berhenti berhenti" kata seorang polisi. Taehyung yang menghampiri Jungkook segera menahan Jungkook_

" _Yoongi hyung, pak polisi, Yoongi hyung bagaimana keadaan Yoongi hyung?" kata Jungkook kalap_

" _anda kerabat Min Yoongi?" tanya si polisi. Seokjin dan yang lainnya sampai ketika TAehyung mengangguk_

" _Kami sahabatnya pak. Yoongi hyung sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi" kata Taehyung. Si polisi mengangguk_

" _bagaimana dengan Yoongi pak?" tanya Seokjin_

" _jasad Yoongi-ssi telah di bawa ke rumah skait nasional Seoul untuk di evakuasi" kata si polisi tersebut_

" _J-jasad" lirih Seokjin berbarengan dengan tangisan Jungkook. Taehyung dan Seokjin segera menenangkan kekasihnya yang menangis._

" _terima kasih pak, kami akan segera kesana" kata Hoseok._

 _._

 _._

 _Seokjin dan yang lainnya terdiam menatap foto Yoongi yang ada di rumah duka._

" _yoongi" lirih Seokjin._

 _TRING!_

 _Bunyi pesan di email mereka ber enam berbunyi bersamaan dan secara bersamaan pula mereka membukanya dan tersentak kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan_

" _aku merinding hyung" kata Hoseok mendekat pada Seokjin dan Namjoon._

" _mungkin ini email timer" kata Namjoon. Seokjin dan yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui dan mereka membuka emailn tersebut._

' _untuk_

 _Seokjin hyung yang selalu menjadi eomma kesayanganku dan kita semua  
Namjoon yang menjadi pemimpin bagi kita semua dan sekaligus appa  
Hoseok dan Taehyung yang menjadi mood maker kita  
dan jungkook, maknae kesayangan kita_

 _Hai, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada saat kalian menerima email ini. Hosiki, pasti takut ya? Jangan takut Hosiki, percaya pda Namjoion kalau ini email timer. Aku tahu Namjoon pasti akan berkata begitu hehe… Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian semua karena aku menyusahkan kalian. Dan juga kalian pasti sering tersinggung dengan semua kelakuan dan ucapanku kan. Maaf kan aku. Tapi aku juga mau berterima kasih pada kalian. Kalian yang terbaik. Apalagi ketika Jimin pergi meninggalkan kita._

 _Aku tahu kalian pasti berfikir bagaimana bisa aku yang seperti ini melakukan hal yang sama sekali bukan gayaku, yang tidak swag. Haha.. aku mencintai Jimin. Sangat mencintai Jimin. Kalian yang paling tahu dari semua sikapku pada Jimin, tapi aku sangat mencintai Jimin. Sangat sangat mencintai Jimin._

 _Aku pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bahagia dengan Jimin, haha. Kami sama sama bunuh diri. Sama sama tidak ada di dunia ini dan sama sama berdosa. Bahkan matipun kami sama sama berdosa. Mungkin aku dan Jimin akan bahagia di neraka, berbagi siksaan bersama mungkin. Haha.._

 _Seokjin hyung, jangan cengeng cengeng lagi, terus menjadi eomma bagi Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Jadi eomma yang terbaik untuk Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Jangan suka marah marah juga. Aku tahu hyung eomma tapi ingat gender juga hyung hehe.. semoga juga hyung langgeng dengan Namjoon_

 _Namjoon, tetap menjadi appa yang terbaik untuk Jungkook dan yang lain, dan juga menjadi pawang Seokjin hyung ketika mengamuk ya. Jangan terlalu sering begadang membuat lagu. Ingat Seokjin hyung dan ingat kesehatan juga. Kau harus saling mengingatkan dengan Hoseok apabila kalian sudah gila kerja. Jangan sering sering menghancurkan barang juga Namjoon. Tidak ada aku yang akan memeperbaiki, kasihan Seokjin. Semoga juga kau langgeng dengan Seokjin hyung._

 _Hoseok, tetap menjadi happy virus buat yang lain. Jangan menjadi penakut lagi. Kau juga harus berani. Jangan suka begadang lagi bersama namjoon, kau dan Namjoon juga harus saling mengingatkan. Seokjin hyung juga pasti khawathir denganmu. Jangan makin pecicilan, dan carilah kekasih. Lebih sedih kan karena pasangan NamJin dan TaeKook berlovey dovey dan kau sendirian, kalau dulu kan ada Jimin yang menemanimu ketika aku cueki dia. Hiduplah dengan sehat Hosiki._

 _Taehyung, wah jinjja aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu. Haha. Tapi yang pasti, jangan nakal, jangan bandel dan jangan buat orang orang naik darah. Jaga Kookie dengan baik ya Taehyung. Jangan sampai lecet. Jungkook itu adik kesayanganku. Kalau berani kau buat dia menangis, aku akan turun dari neraka dan menghantuimu. HAHAHA.. oh, okay, dan Taehyung, ini mau aku sampaikan dari dulu, coba kau periksa ke dokter, kau dan Jimin selalu makan banyak tapi badanmu hanya segitu segitu saja, siapa tahu kau cacingan. Jangan ganjen juga taehyung, INGAT JUNGKOOK! Semoga kau langgeng dengan Jungkook ya._

 _Jungkookie, kesayangannya hyung. wah hyung jujur merasa kau cepat sekali besar padahal dulu kau masih menempeliku dan Seokjin, lalu menempeli Hoseok dan Namjoon lalu Jimin dan sekarang sudah besar kau sudah punya kekasih dan menempeli Taehyung. Walau kau sudah besar, tapi Kookie tetap saja Kookie kami yang paling menggemaskan, yang lucu, imut dan paling kesayangan kami. Jangan sering sering ngambek dengan Taehyung ne Kookie, kasian juga Taehyungnya. Kookie terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman curhat hyung, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman curhat kita semua. Kau paling kecil tapi kau yang memberi tahu kan jalan keluar kami semua. Semoga Kookie langgeng dengan Taehyung ya._

 _Terima kasih Seokjin hyung dan yang lainnya. Aku mencintai kalian. Hiduplah dengan baik._

 _Yoongi'_

 _Seokjin sudah menangis sesenggukkan begitu juga Hoseok, Jungkook dan Taehyung, Namjoon menangis namun tetap mencoba kuat bagi para sahabat sahabatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Yoongi, berbahagialah, walau seperti katamu berada di neraka, kami menyayangimu'-Seokjin

' Hyung, terima kasih buat semuanya, kau yang terbaik. Berbahagialah, wlaau seperti katamu berada di neraka' – namjoon

'hyung! kau yang terbaik walau seperti tidakniat hidup dan sekarang kau memang tidak hidup lagi. Jujur aku ingin tertawa seperti kata katamu berbahagia di neraka. Padahal kau itu seperti malaikat hyung. biaklah aku turuti kata klata hyung berbahgaialah di neraka bersama Jimin, kami mencintaimu' – Hoseok

'hyung, kenapa kau dan si bantet meninggalkan kami. Aku pasti rindu dengan kelakuan yang terbaik. Berbahagialah bersama Jimin' – Taehyung

'hyung, Kookie akan rindu hyung. kenapa hyungmalah nyusul Jimin hyung, Jimin hyung pasti mengerti dengan semuanya. Kami pasti merindukanmu hyung. saranghae.' – Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

a/n: nggak tau ini buat apa sumpah. Gara gara lagunya mc mong yang sick enough to die. Hmmm… maafkan semua ke typoannya. RnR Juseyoooo~~

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Jungkook menghela nafas lelah memandangi foto Yoongi di rumah duka. Semua sudah tidur dan kebetulan jungkook dan Taehyung juga Hoseok yang giliran berjaga dan kebetulan kedu ahyungnya itu sedang membeli kopi.

TRING!

Jungkook membuka handphonenya dan membuka email masuk ke handphonneya

'email timer' batinnya.

'Untuk dongsaengkesayanganku, Jungkookie

Kookie, special email ini untuk Kookie. Kalianpasti bertanya tanya mengapa hyung lakukan ini. Kookie tahu kan bagaimana huyung. Betapa hyung mencintai Jimin. Well, semua sudah hyung berikan untuk Jimin. Semua hal sudah hyungberi untuk Jimin. Hyung sangat mencintai Jimin. Hyung merasa bersalah. Junhyeon berniat mengajak hyung berpacaran dan entah mengapa dia tahu dari mana jika dia cintapertama hyung. hyung jelas saja menolak. Tapi dia malah memeluk dan mencium kening hyung setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf. Hyung tidak tahu mengapa Jimin bisa disana. Tapi setelah hyungpikir karena sudah beberapa hari hyung mengabaikan Jimin karena hyung sibuk ingin membuat kejutan yang sudah kita bicarakan saat itu untuk anniversary kami.

Dan hyung merasa bersalah atas itu Kookie. Harusnya hyung tidak keras kepala dan harusnya segera me apartemen Jimin dan memebri tahu pada Jimin. Menjelaskan semuanya pada Jimin. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Semua sudah terjadi. Dan hyung tahu bahwa hyung begitu bodoh. Tapi Kookie bagi hyung, kehilangan Jimin seperti kehilangan semuanya. Rasanya sakit. Pikiran, hati dan fisik hyung sakit Kookie. Seperti rasa sakit ini sudah cukup membunuh hyung. hyung pikir sebelum hyung gila karena itu jadi mungkin hyung harus pergi saja dari dunia ini supaya tidak merepotkan kalian juga.

Nah Kookie, terima kasih karena hingg akahir Kookie mau menjadi tempat curhat hyung. sarangahe, Kookie, Taehyung, Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin hyung. '


End file.
